


Wet and Wild

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Coil Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hypnotism, Lesbian Bestiality, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: February 2016. Misty learns what it means to live wet and wild.





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 2 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Misty rolled the ball in her hands as she eyed the Pokemon a short distance away. It seemed too good to be true. There, by the lakeside where Misty had been taking a walk, lay a Milotic, stretched out on the grass in majestic languor. It appeared to be sunning itself...Misty had never even heard of a Milotic doing such a thing! Its eyes were closed, its tail was gradually fanning the air with its signature long, flat scales, and its graceful eyebrow fins gently fluttered with every little breeze that passed. Going by those fins' length, this appeared to be a female Milotic...in fact, though Misty had understandably seen very few Milotic given their rarity, this one's eyebrows were exceptionally long even for her species, extending nearly as long as her serpentine body did.

( _I suppose that means she must be the most feminine Milotic ever. Oh, a Milotic would be so great on my team!_ ) Misty thought to herself. Should she battle it? Misty just couldn't bring herself to do so. She really wanted this Pokemon...but even though she would bring her to a Pokecenter immediately after, Misty couldn't bear the thought of harming such a beautiful creature.

( _Maybe I can just convince her to join my team peacefully? It works with a few Pokemon...worth a shot, at least!_ )

Approaching, she called out softly, “Hey there, girl...you want to be part of my team?” She held out the Pokeball.

The Milotic opened its deep, dark eyes, and looked at Misty. She blinked, and so did the Milotic. Misty felt a twinge in her heart. Milotic were truly gorgeous Pokemon, but this one seemed to be even more beautiful than any other Misty had seen. Her eyes felt entrancing, two jewels of the deep that held the tranquil, inexplicable beauty of the water within their orbs. Taking a step closer, Misty held out her empty hand.

“You are such a lovely Pokemon. You - you wouldn't even have to join my team. I don't think I could ever force you to battle. I'd just...I'd just love to have you around,” Misty told her, swallowing as each step changed the angle through which she saw Milotic's eyes, and so changed their color. Before they had been a velvety crimson, a moment ago they had become orbs of liquid amethyst, and right now they were a soothing, rich forest green.

The Milotic slithered forward with an otherworldly grace, and Misty's breath caught just to watch the undulating motion. The Pokemon stopped before Misty, and rested her head in her palm, staring up at her with those eyes, now a mysterious depth of teal that seemed to engulf every inch of Misty's vision.

As the Gym Leader gazed into them, she felt something wet and slippery touch her leg. Jumping a little as the trance was broken, she looked down and saw that it was the Milotic's tail making contact with her skin.

“I guess you're friendly,” she said with a joyful smile. Her own Milotic! One that had come to her, and laid her head in Misty's hands! This was amazing!

The Milotic began to hum softly as she coiled around Misty's legs, wrapping her snugly. The warm, damp, scaled skin of the Pokemon pressing against her own bare legs was oddly pleasant. More than just pleasant though, it felt like it was intended to mean something...and the sudden lovely, hum that Milotic was now making, a melodic, pulsing rhythm of "Tictictictictic...", made the meaning clear.

“ _Very_ friendly,” Misty muttered.

Most professional trainers knew that sometimes Pokemon could get amorous with humans. Misty herself had never dealt with it before, though. But...if she were ever to try such an experience...surely there were few Pokemon that would be better to do so with.

“Were you lonely? Is that why you came to the surface?” Misty asked, relaxing as the Milotic nuzzled against her, humming more softly now. "If you're saying you need someone to be with...I think I'm willing."

Misty let herself look at the lovely Pokemon who was now holding her almost motionless within her pretty coils. Now that the idea of Milotic as a sexual partner had been brought to her mind, it became very easy to see her incredible beauty as distinctly attractive. The smooth, artfully feminine curves of her body, the soulful, meaning-filled eyes that promised mysteries of beautiful depths, the elegant fins descending like exotic, flowing sashes from her face, a face of both soft acceptance and stern demand...and the way she moved! Extraordinary grace in motion is a powerfully attractive thing, particularly feminine grace; it's why desire and passion are so inescapably part of dancing. And Milotic's every move was a level of poise and coordination that even the greatest of ballerinas would weep with envy for...and weep again, lower, in need of.

Misty's breath was shallow now, as she truly drunk in the majesty of Milotic. A moment ago, she had wondered whether she should accept Milotic's offer. But the real question, she now realized, was not whether she should. It was how Milotic could ever lower herself to make the offer to a clumsy, graceless human - albeit very attractive by human standards, Misty could admit with some pride - in the first place.

But whatever had possessed Milotic to mate below her, it seemed like it wasn't leaving any time soon. Milotic began to move down, until her face was between Misty's thigh's. Sniffing a bit, she purred her approval. Misty's breath hitched a little as that purr penetrated her shorts and underwear in a very pleasant way.

“Do you...want some help?” she asked. “I mean, I think I can get these shorts of easier than you can,” she explained with a small laugh.

The Milotic uncoiled to allow Misty to strip.

( _I can't believe I'm doing something like this!_ ), some little part of Misty's mind, a bit of rationale that had not quite succumbed to Milotic's ethereal attraction yet, exclaimed. Even it, however, did not disapprove. ( _After all, I'm not the only one. There are so many rumors about that Champion, Diantha, and her Gardevoir. I know for a fact that Karen regularly has sex with most of her Pokemon...in fact, she flat-out brags about it! And then there's that Blaziken that Flannery has...or maybe I should say, the Blaziken that has Flannery!_ ) she thought as she unbuckled her suspenders and pulled off her shirt and bra.

Misty's bare breasts caught the Milotic's interest, and she latched her mouth onto a nipple right away.

Misty let out a surprised moan. “H-Hold on!” she said, struggling to get her pants unbuttoned as the thin, snake-like tongue began to flick her nipple. Misty moaned again. That really felt good!

The Milotic either didn't understand or, more likely, didn't care about what Misty had said. The Pokemon coiled around the human girl, squeezing her legs together as she pinned Misty's arms against her as well.

Milotic began sucking and licking at Misty's small breast now, as Misty squirmed feebly in her sleek tight coils. The damp, rubbery skin constricting against her own soft, warm skin was creating a strange sensation that made her whole body hot. Hotter than any woman she'd ever been with had made her.

The Milotic spent nearly ten minutes tormenting Misty's nipple as she struggled helplessly against her lover. The feeling of Milotic's wet skin wrapping her up, like the water that Misty loved so much had come alive and was holding her tight, so tight, with her turgid nipple flicked and sucked and licked so hard that she felt like it was about to burst with pleasure...she was on the verge of cumming already. She needed more, she needed Milotic to push her over the edge so badly! The fact that she was held so tightly in place made it even harder to endure. What Misty wouldn't do for the chance to slip even just one finger down to her clit, just for a moment!

Milotic at last let Misty go. It beckoned for her to undress, which she did happily. Her smooth, eager cunny was nearly dripping.

Before Misty could give herself relief, though, the Pokemon was coiled around her again, tight enough that her arms had no chance of movement, though Milotic's coils parted enough to leave the human girl's pussy exposed. The elegant Pokemon buried her face in Misty's crotch, her long, slender tongue slipping in as she lapped away at the arousal.

Misty was moaning in seconds. This elegant carnality was incredible! And the feeling of those long, soft eyebrows against her inner thighs made it even better. As Milotic ate her out, the serpent raised up the lower part of her tail before Misty's eyes, and bared the thin slit of her own genitals.

Tilting her head forward as best she could, Misty began to lick at the Pokemon's slit. The taste was unlike a human woman; it was stronger, and somehow intoxicating, making her head feel a little dizzy. There was depth to this flavor of lust, subtle but entrancing, like a barely-seen glimpse of the depths of a deep body of water.

Milotic shifted her position slightly to uncover Misty's ass as well. With one quick movement, the large, fan-like tail slapped against her butt, firmly enough to make her yelp, but not so hard as to truly hurt.

Milotic kept spanking Misty to encourage her to keep her little human tongue active in the Pokemon's large, delicious cunt. Not that she really needed it, but it was still enjoyable, being bound and spanked outside, by a Pokemon, there for anyone to see. The sheer kinkiness of all of this at once was too much to take, and Misty let out a scream and came, her body shuddering inside and out so violently that a tiny part of her wondered how Milotic could possibly hold her still.

Milotic drank the cum down as she squeezed a little tighter. As Misty descended from her orgasmic high, Milotic released her, nearly letting her fall back before catching her so that her head rested on the large fan of her tail. Not giving her a chance to speak, the Pokemon moved in for a kiss. Like the rest of her body, Milotic's lips were rubbery and damp, but in that deep, mysteriously pleasant way of deep waters.

The slit of her quim pressed against Misty's own. With slow, undulating movement, she rubbed her large serpentine pussy against the redhead's little slit. Misty moaned heatedly into the kiss as her clit was sucked into the lips of Milotic's pussy, almost as though it was being kissed. After a few minutes, both of them came, Misty screaming joyously into the kiss as her thighs shook.

When Milotic broke away, she guided Misty to sit on a nearby rock, with her legs hanging over the edge. Once she was in place, Milotic put her head between Misty's legs and began to lick at the bottom of her slit, moving up to her clit. She didn't stop there, and kept moving up farther and farther, all the while pressing her smooth skin against Misty's cunny as she rose.

Milotic drew her long, elegant tongue along Misty's smooth, toned belly, stopping at her navel to tease it for a second. As she kept moving up, she started to coil once more around Misty's body. Licking her sides and back, Milotic began dragging her supple body over Misty's quim. Misty shuddered and let out a moan, her body on fire again as that smooth, muscular perfection slid against her girlhood. Two orgasms and she was more turned on now than ever! No human had ever made her feel desire like this!

Milotic kept sliding up farther and father, licking all along the way. She even stopped for a moment to lick the girl's armpits, making Misty tremble again.

As the Pokemon moved in for her nipples, the Milotic's own cunny pressed against Misty's once more, and Misty let out a delighted whimper. Did Milotic plan to repeat their last pleasure? Her breath hitched in anticipation. But though the Pokemon stayed there for a few minutes, she was soon moving further along. Milotic lifted up for another kiss, and at the same time her tail brushed over Misty's pussy, the edges tickling her clit. Misty's excited squeak echoed in Milotic's mouth.

Pulling the rest of the way up, Milotic pushed Misty onto her back, and folded her tail up as one would collapse the fan it resembled, until it was smooth and rounded. She pressed it against the opening of Misty's pussy, and started pushing it in. Misty gasped at the unique feeling of it, so different from the toys she had pleasured herself with in the past. The collapsed fan-like tail entered her folds easily, especially considering how soaked Misty was with arousal and cum. It was so easy an entry, in fact, that even as the entire length of the folded fan tail was held tightly within her walls, the full sensation was almost more comfortable than being empty and at rest!

As Milotic had slid her tail into Misty, she had twisted around, bringing her mouth down to Misty's clit. Yet she did nothing, even as her tail finished filling the young girl. Instead, Milotic simply gazed up at Misty, her deep eyes holding some mysterious question, or demand.

Misty moaned in need. Breathing heavily, she looked with eyes hooded in sheer, uncomprehending lust down at Milotic. She tried to squirm, but was held in place. She clamped her cunny as hard as she could against the wonderful, slick tail within her, but as enjoyable as it was, it wasn't quite enough. Her arms were pinned, her girlhood throbbed with need, and yet Milotic was still, and Misty didn't know why, she just knew she needed release! The girl whimpered pleadingly, to no avail.

"Please, Milotic!" she finally begged aloud. "Please, please, I need...I need you to...why have you stopped!? What do you want? I'll lick you, too! Is that it?"

But Milotic's body did not shift to bring her grand slit within reach of Misty's face. Misty let out a heartbroken moan. She needed release so badly, she had never felt so full of lust, so helpless with desire!

"Please, just tell me what you want from me! I'll do anything for you, just please...!"

There was a flash in Milotic's deep, now golden eyes, and somehow they gazed with powerful purpose into Misty's. Misty found herself being lost again in their liquid depths, but now, now she somehow knew what the Pokemon was communicating to her. In those eyes, she saw something, saw a shimmering, phantasmic scene of two figures, one standing as sovereign, the other kneeling as servant. Somehow Misty knew them for who they were, despite their vague figures being obscured as if through shifting water...the woman on her knees in Milotic's eyes was Flannery, and the figure standing with majesty, with unquestioned authority over her, was her Blaziken.

What parts of Misty's mind not melted with need knew what Milotic wanted. She knew the consequences. She had seen Flannery a few times in the presence of her Blaziken. The Gym Leader fawned over the Pokemon's every act, and made not a single move nor spoke a single word without her eyes first drifting to the Blaziken for sanction. Misty had thought it just lusty glances, or perhaps loving ones, but now she realized that it was that and more. That Blaziken owned Flannery, was her master as surely as any Pokemon trainer could ever own and be master to a Pokemon.

That was what Milotic was asking of her...no, demanding. She held Misty's lust as her captive, now, but she wanted more. Misty's mind raced. She couldn't, she couldn't possibly...this would be the end of her life as she had known it to this day, the end of free will! She couldn't give up everything she was to...

Milotic's hot breath misted against Misty's clit, and the decision was made without heed to her mind's argument.

"Yes, yes!" Misty shrieked, bucking vainly in need. "I understand, I'll be yours, Milotic! Mistress Milotic! I'm yours, you're my master, just please, please let me-"

Milotic's tongue snaked out, and she rattled her tail within Misty, even as she began to twitch its fan scales, slightly opening and then compressing them in rapid rhythm. Misty exploded into orgasm as perfection drowned her in its bliss.

Milotic pulled her tail out in one swift motion, the feeling setting off new explosion of pleasure in the red headed human. Milotic watched with deep, satisfied eyes as Misty convulsed and screamed at the pleasure of orgasms doubled. Milotic's tongue snaked out, and she elegantly cleaned her tail of Misty's lust.

Once Misty was finished and lying exhausted on the beach, the Pokemon moved to the water, and beckoned Misty to follow with her tail. Misty took a deep breath, and said goodbye to her life before this moment with a nod. Leaving her clothing behind, Misty followed her new lover into the water. 

Diving under the surface, the Gym Leader - former Gym Leader, now - followed. The water was so clean and cool. She so loved being in the water, and watching the elegant, twisting body of Milotic as she moved effortlessly made Mist feel almost clumsy in comparison.

Following deeper and deeper, Misty could feel the burn in her legs, the need for air. Even with her training, she could only hold her breath for so long, and it was only occurring to her now just how deep she was. With a spike of fear, she realized that even if she swam with all her might, she wouldn't be able to get to the surface soon enough.

Milotic swam over and kissed her. As her Mistress did, Misty could feel a rush of clean and sweet air enter her mouth, and head to her lungs. Milotic wrapped around Misty, not breaking the kiss as she used her long, powerful tail to keep swimming, bringing Misty deeper and deeper. Helpless and happy for it, Misty closed her eyes and allowed her new keeper to take her where she pleased.

Soon the Pokemon entered an underwater cave. For several long moments, Misty was enveloped in inky darkness. But soon enough her Mistress brought her up, and broke the surface. Deep and large as this cave was, it seemed that it extended high enough into the surface to have a spacious above-water section of its cavern. There was a large, smooth rock shelf with a neat alcove. The steep walls came to a peak that let shafts of sunlight in, though it was clear that the only true way into the cave would be through the hidden underwater entrance. And the only way to exit, for that matter: it would be impossible to climb up and out, not that Misty would want to.

“This...is my new home, isn't it?” she asked, looking around appreciatively at the pleasant cave around her. Already she had accepted her new place in life, as a pet to a Pokemon. Funny to think that this had started with the hopes of capturing Milotic...Misty had been the one who had been caught. And she was infinitely thankful for it.

Milotic nodded in response to her question, and slithered up onto land with Misty. She moved gracefully into to the alcove and coiled into a pile, beckoning Misty to lay on her.

The red head eagerly did so, settling into the cool, soft coils of her Mistress. Milotic rested her head on Misty's shoulder and began to hum softly as her tail stroked over Misty's quim. The humming lulled Misty into a deep sleep, in which she dreamed of all the days that she would spend from now on, lavishing and being lavished by her Mistress, Milotic.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 2 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
